


Shulk Wants To Drive

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: F-Zero (Video Games), Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Hijacking, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shulk is desperate to drive, but Captain Falcon denies him. So he does the only thing one person could do in a tough situation... hijack the car for himself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Please?" Shulk stated innocently, proceeding to hold  his hands together as he made the adorable pet face.  
  
"No." Captain Falcon sternly replied, his arms folded  together as he stood in front of his polished Blue Falcon vehicle, with both him and Shulk inside the huge garage at the Smash Mansion.  
  
" _But why...!?_ " Shulk whined in a high pitched voice, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Because I don't trust you with my car." Captain Falcon stated sternly.

"That's not fair!' Shulk whined like a toddler as he shook his arms. "You let the others drive your vehicle!"

"Actually, I don't." Captain Falcon corrected as he shook his head. "They normally steal it from me."

"...well, it's your duty as a captain to let me have my chance!" Shulk boasted as he puffed his chest.

Captain Falcon proceeded to use a Falcon Punch to knock Shulk out, leaving the garage as Shulk groaned in pain. Waiting several minutes to recover, Shulk looked around to see if Captain Falcon was gone, smirking.

"Good, that ploy actually worked." Shulk whispered with glee as he rubbed his hands together, jumping into the Blue Falcon as he pulled out some keys that he copied. "Let's take this baby for a test drive..."

Shulk screamed as the Blue Falcon smashed through the garage door, heading down the dirt paved path leading away from the mansion towards the west, into the city of Onett, with it being bright as day.

"What the..." Dry Bowser remarked as he and Toadette watched Shulk zip by them in the Blue Falcon.

"Whoa!" Toadette exclaimed as she held down her pink dress, trying to hide her white panties. "I hope that guy has insurance!"


	2. Chapter 2

"YEAH!!" Shulk exclaimed as he hollered with joy as he raised his right fist in the air, steering the Blue Falcon. "I'm really feeling it!"

The Hom crashed through various vehicles as he was in the wrong lane, with the various other drivers all complaining as they glared at the blonde human like dude.

* * *

Back at the Smash Mansion, Captain Falcon attempted to use his final smash during a smash match in Delfino Plaza, only to notice that his Blue Falcon vehicle did not appear. This alerted him, for he knew that something stunk, and it wasn't the garlic that Wario was currently eating.

"Wah?" Wario remarked while scratching his butt, "Where are you going?"

"Some jerk stole my car!" Captain Falcon exclaimed as he decided to forfeit the match, knowing that something was up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you seen Shulk?"

"No, why?"

"He mentioned about wanting to drive, or something..."

"Well I have no fucking clue where he could be."


End file.
